Yes Sir
by ColdHiddenBlade
Summary: The Tardis picked up a cry for help from a lost Australian Medic of Gallipoli, leading the Doctor, Amy and Rory to a black-market planet. Why the man was there would shock you. And the way the Doctor handles the Medic afterwards will be shocking to some, while amazing to others. Male/Male, sexual content


**Yes sir**

 _A ColdHiddenBlade Oneshot_

* * *

It was warm, that was the first thing he knew and the next thing was that it was dark. Incredibly so.

Hello, he tried to call out into the silence but nothing came out, or did it? He didn't know because he heard nothing but it felt like he said something. He could feel the words vibrating through his being but it was like he was deaf… did something happen to his ears as well as his eyes? The last thing he remembered was going into the storage to grab bandages or make some from his uniform to help save his comrades. Then a pain in the back of his head.

Panting heavily as he grew thirsty the man took a tentative step forward with his arms raised, sweat dripped down the back of his neck. He tried to yell out again while walking slowly at a shuffle. Taking in a deep breath he yelled so pain shot through his throat, Help I can't see or hear. Where am I?

Was he dead? The man thought as he halted in walking his slow, unknowing path, feeling he was getting nowhere with his stumbling's. His clothing felt wet from his sweat and his ears burned as he looked around with wide eyes trying to see or hear anything, a light preferably, anything to show him how to get out of the stuffy, hot darkness.

HELP ME!

 **-DW-**

"What is going on in there?" Asked Amy in a curious voice while holding onto Rory's arm as they passed a curtained doorway, inside they could hear yelling, cheering and gunshots, like some kind of action movie. But this planet according to the Doctor was not a 'movie' one, but a black market. They both didn't like it here but the Tardis received a cry for help that caught the Doctor's attention.

The Doctor peeked through the curtain into a dark room and stared at the white screen projected on the wall, Amy and Rory looked around him to watch what was playing. It was a war, a human war.

"Why do they have that?" Amy looked at it with her wide-eyed stare, a man with short hair was running with the 'camera' following, honey-brown eyes filled with determination as he rushed to a fallen comrade, another man beside him was opening fire into the oncoming enemy. "Hey isn't that the guy…"

'Keep your heads down and help get the wounded out of the way, Rocky's team give us cover fire.' Yelled the man in an authority thick voice in a thick Australian accent making the alien's watching the film release appreciative hums and moans making the Doctor flinch.

"It's a memory… Gallipoli…" He mumbled as he recognized the uniform before lowering into an empty seat at the back, Amy and Rory joined him while staring with fascination at what was happening, they were seeing a historical war exactly as it went. No film adaption or anything, real people and real deaths.

The man in the film spun to look at something, almost like he was staring at the camera making the two human's jump. The look in his eyes made more moans go around along with multiple numbers being called out.

'Sir we need you back in the medical, your men need your help!' Yelled a voice of screen making the man hiss before he pelted across the battlefield towards the back trenches with the others giving him cover, he dived down into the deep tunnels and weaved through the fast paced crowd.

'Someone find the captain and tell him we are being slaughtered out there. Get him to request a retreat, or help.' He yelled as he rushed through and a messenger nodded and ran through the tunnels at breakneck pace, 'Hope those god damn generals agree…'

"What are they using it for?" It was Rory this time, he flinched when someone close to him called out a number, "And what's with the bid like numbers?"

"Exactly that… bidding. They are bidding for the man… That was why the Tardis was able to pick up on his cries." The Doctor swallowed and quickly stood, he left the room as fast as he could with Amy and Rory behind him. So that was the man that the Tardis found, Amy recognized his voice even though it was clearer, not like it was in water.

"They're selling a human soldier from the battle of Gallipoli? How did they even get him?"

"Medic… and probably from a time capsule like the one Torchwood uses… grabbed him before he could be killed during the war, nobody the wiser. Many bodies are lost during the major wars, many ended up in places like this." The Doctor spun back and forth in short stepped pacing, as if he wanted to do something but was being held back, his brow knitted together and he slapped at his forehead.

"We have to help him," Amy cut into his frantic movements in a tone that she used when finalizing something, "where would he be kept?"

"Out the back strapped to a stimuli core so people can… trial him…" Now that made both human's look at him for an explanation making the Doctor fluster his hands as he struggled for words, "They… um…"

When he couldn't word it and simply scratched the back of his head nervously both Rory and Amy snapped in annoyance, "What?!" They hated it when he left them in the dark, with curiosity twisting around in their heads.

"Sex toy…" It popped out in a startled squeak and once it was out the Doctor covered his mouth while looking like he was a child that said something he wasn't meant too. The human's looked at him with blank faces, their mouths gaped open as their brains registered what he said, not believing him.

"A sex toy?" Amy asked with a bob of her head, making sure she heard right. With cheeks flushing the Doctor nodded and cleared his throat, he almost squirmed under Amy's look as it became hard, "Oh we have to REALLY help him."

"We could go around the back and examine the stimuli machine, I might be able to do something… but…" The Doctor cleared his throat and shifted his weight onto different legs making Amy give him that impatient motherly sound, "What? I am certain none of us wants to watch a man being…uh…"

"Raped?" Finished Amy in an angry tone for the nervous man, both the Doctor and Rory grimaced but the oldest of the pair said nothing to correct her, so that was most likely what was happening to him. She couldn't let this go on.

"But he is unconscious right?" Rory sounded nervous as he looked at the old Timelord and felt something tighten in his throat when the Doctor gave him THAT look. One that told him that this medic-soldier was NOT unconscious, not wholly. He was suffering something worse.

Reluctantly the Doctor led them around the back and hesitated when he saw a group of aliens almost literally panting against a long window, their tongues stuck to it like when one licks a lamp post in winter, Amy went over and stared inside through a small gap on the edge with wide eyes making Rory rush to cover them. Inside, when he joined them, the Doctor watched with sad eyes at the man was sitting up in a seat. A seat that looked like a prison shock chair in every aspect.

A strange 'helmet' attached to a huge machine by wires covered the man's eyes leaving his mouth free to… well kiss whomever was in his naked lap. Bile rose to the Doctor's throat as he took in the sight of the man thrusting up into a howling woman, and she was literally howling while wagging her tail. A wolf-girl… been a while since he saw one of those, first time he saw one half naked.

Beside him Rory's hand loosened in his shocked horror allowing Amy to peek through his fingers, their mouths were almost to the floor in the gaping. "Doctor… does he know he is doing that?" The young man asked with a tremor in his voice. This was just awful to watch.

"No… he doesn't know what is going on to his body. But he is conscious…" Pulling out the small monitor he kept in his jacket he waved his sonic-screwdriver at the machine strapped to the man then to the small screen before showing it to Amy and Rory.

"It's black… there is nothing there." Amy sounded like she believed the monitor was broken, before she could hit the side of it to get it 'working' the Doctor spoke in a haunting voice as he returned his eyes to the scene. His words made both humans stare with large eyes at him.

"That is where he is… he won't be able to even hear his own voice as he screams in confusion, but the Tardis could… and so can I. Listen…" Pointing his screwdriver at the screen he pressed the button so the green end began to glow, along with its almost soothing sound. Beneath it a voice came out strongly, a familiar one.

"HELP ME! I can't see, and it's so hot… where am I? Help! Rocky?!" The voice, it was the man from the memory film, the sound of his confused fear tore at Rory and Amy making their eyes well up with tears. Beside them a couple of alien's glared in annoyance.

"If someone bought him… does he get out of there?" Amy's voice trembled as she looked at the man in the seat, the wolf-girl was being carried out after her orgasm and replaced by another alien, male this time. Not knowing he was doing it, as the alien lowered his arse down onto his hard manhood, the man moaned and pumped the alien's shaft with both hands, sucking at the base of their neck to draw out growling chirps from the lizard alien.

"No…" The Doctor lowered his screwdriver, causing the cries of confusion to go silent again. For a moment he watched the scene without taking it in and barely glanced at the machine strapped to the man, then he he blinked slowly. With face set in stone the Doctor rushed around the corner while giving Amy and Rory a silent 'stay here' signal, the two human's frowned but didn't need to wait long to know what he was doing.

There was a whooshing sound as lights and the machine powered down sending this entire black market section blackout, screams erupted in the audience watching the memories in the front and everyone near Amy and Rory snapped out in question as the naked human could no longer be seen. Inside the room the lizard man was rushed out as the human medic screamed in agony and flailed dangerously about.

As the sound made Amy and Rory flinch, the Doctor returned while clenching his screwdriver, his eyes wide as he took in every shadow around him so he could pinpoint where his companions were and estimate where the door was. "Get to the Tardis." He said as he passed the pair.

At his command the two stumbled through the darkness back to the blue time box while the Doctor stealthily snuck into the room, passing invisible through the darkness. Inside he removed the machine helmet from the man after examining it with his screwdriver, destroying the stimuli and snapping the man back to the real world.

He gasped as he stopped screaming and gave a muffled sound when a hand covered his mouth; he was stiff as the Doctor leaned so close to his warm face that his breath fanned out on his face, giving his skin some cool relief.

"Come with me and stay low, worry about your clothes later." Not questioning him as he took in the sounds of angry aliens, the man gripped the Doctor's hand and followed his lead through the darkness, keeping low as he would in the trenches or across the firing path. But the feeling between his thighs were distracting, he felt… wet?

Before the lights could be turned back on the Doctor pushed open his Tardis' door and shoved the man inside making them fall face first to the ground with a resounding slap of skin on metal, he cried out in pain before flopping against the cold metal, it was like ice.

With their now familiar dumbstruck expressions Rory and Amy stared down at him, not even paying any mind to the Doctor as he pulled the door shut as the lights flickered on outside, allowing them to catch the rise of vile roars when the empty chair was seen.

The Doctor mumbled to himself and ignored the shivering naked form at his feet. Once the door was safely locked he stepped over the man and ran to his console and whacked at the buttons, as he did this Rory quickly descended down the stairs to help the man to his shaking feet.

Honey eyes looked around in confusion and awe before landing on Amy, he frowned and wondered why she was red while looking down at his… following her gaze he quickly jumped behind Rory and held the man in front of him. "Bloody hell!"

"Amy, do you mind?" With a nervous voice Rory tried to walk while the much taller and fit man tried to hide behind him, Amy gave a grin as she leaned on the rail. Her voice held a light Scottish accent as she spoke in a low tone.

"A woman can look if she wants to."

"Seriously? You're married… to me I might add." Rory sounded hurt making Amy come down and wrap her arms around his neck making the man behind him flinch, she gave Rory a loving kiss before going up to stand beside the Doctor.

"So where to now?" She asked with strange cheeriness.

"Your place… Rory go find the man some clothes and a place to clean up." Looking slightly annoyed Rory led the man through the halls of the Tardis, away from the woman's eyes the man looked around, gob smacked by what he saw.

"What is this place…?" The man's voice broke and he gripped his throat with a look of discomfort, his face was still tinged with pink making Rory shift and clear his throat nervously. Trying to forget what he witnessed he brought the man into the massive 'costume' room.

"The Tardis… it's an alien ship that travels through space and time." Rory spoke calmly, he had explained this to a few people. He could become a Tardis tour guide at this rate, "Bigger on the inside and belongs to a Timelord… the last according to him."

Taking it all in with the mind of a soldier, the man was able to ignore the initial shock of the ship and focused on what happened, or what he forget. He frowned as he tried to remember, while he went over everything like a checklist Rory piled his arms with jeans and underwear.

"I don't understand…" Rory looked at him like a startled deer while holding up a T-shirt to scrutinize, "It was dark and hot… then painful. Then this guy brought me in here. What happened?"

"I don't know, the Doctor can tell you… ah… the Timelord guy that brought you here." Rory added the last bit as the other man gave him a frown at the Doctor's name, "Here… this might fit, if not then this…"

Adding a couple more shirts and jeans to the pile followed by a grey hoodie, Rory turned and led the man deeper into the Tardis to a room that looked like a gym showering room, why the Tardis had it was beyond Rory. It had led him here a few times when Amy wanted to have some 'alone' time.

"Soap is in here," Rory spoke as he grabbed things from lockers, "Towels and shampoo here." He pulled out a towel and hanged it over the chest high door of a shower bay then handed over the bottle of shampoo; the man accepted it with thanks. "When you are done you can leave and turn whichever way you want, the Tardis will either take you to where you want to go, or send you where you NEED to be…"

"What does that mean? This… Tardis changes its halls?"

"Yeah, sometimes it likes to pull games and makes you do rings… it did it to me after I had a fight with Amy, kept making me come back to her every time I stormed off. Didn't stop until we both apologized." Rory chuckled to himself, it was funny to think about after it all happened. Not so much when it WAS happening…

The man nodded as he tried not to over think on that, he just made it seem normal by thinking to himself as if making a list of injuries on a patient, 'halls are alive, doesn't matter where you go it will take you where you need to be… right.'

Swallowing nervously as the man slowly nodded to himself while thinking over everything Rory rushed from the room to give him privacy to deal with his obvious 'problem' alone, pausing when the Doctor crashed into him on the way in. "Is the medic in there?" Asked the Timelord with a nervous twitch of his head.

"Yeah, where's Amy?"

"I parked the Tardis in your backyard, she went in to make some tea and biscuits. Get some rest ok?" With a nod Rory left to find his wife and leave the Doctor to explain… everything to the man. Rubbing his hands nervously the Doctor closed the door and stepped up beside the shower where the man was inside waiting for the water to slowly heat up, "How do you feel?"

The man looked over with worn eyes and the Doctor could understand. For him, it was mere moments after the Australian troupes rushed enemy lines in Gallipoli thanks to orders that were too slow, killing hundreds. He was in the middle of it, trying to save all the lives he could, he had gone around the back to grab more bandages before everything went dark.

Then he was here. "What happened? Where are my men… my comrades? Rocky?"

"I am sorry, the Gallipoli war…" The Doctor shook his head and quickly changed the conversation, "I think it would be best to explain… what happened in the black market… um… what is your name by the way?"

"Black…?" The man frowned before catching the last question, "Major Jacob Reeves. Head Medic. Do you know where I was? It was hot and dark…"

"And couldn't hear yourself screaming for help…" The Doctor finished in a sad tone making Jacob lean over the shower door waiting for the man to continue, "You were in a machine. Stimuli, it took out your consciousness and put it in away into a virtual world."

"Why would they do that? What was the purpose?" He didn't really understand what virtual meant, but he guessed that it was the dark place he was in.

"Well, the Stimuli didn't just put your consciousness out of the way, it allowed your body to be… aware and stimulated it to… um…" Seeing the Doctor shift made Jacob look down at his manhood, it was not only painfully hard but also glistened with what he guessed was cum. A sick feeling dropped through his body as he came to realization.

"Oh god…" Looking up with startled eyes the Doctor looked at Jacob as the man backed up and began to worry, quickly the Doctor opened the door quickly, asking if he was all right. "They couldn't have… could they?"

Slowly the Doctor's eyes lowered to Jacob's manhood and he swallowed bashfully as he saw the cum drying on the mans thighs and around his hardness, "They… were going to sell you as a… um… physical partner. When you were strapped to the Stimuli they bidders were allowed to… trial you."

Oh that was more then enough. Jacob's hand flashed to his mouth as he gagged and wobbled on his feet, seeing his sudden feebleness the Doctor grabbed his bare arms to keep him steady. The touch made Jacob tense up, which then made the Doctor stiffen too, "W-What? Are you going to be sick…?"

"No…" Jacob looked at the Doctor with glassy eyes while he panted faintly and his cheeks began to redden again, "Would you possible be able to… let me go? Sorry…"

Blinking for a moment as his mind tried to registered Jacob's words and actions, the Doctor began to frown and opened his mouth to ask what was the matter, then Jacob broke his confusion by giving a small moan past his hand. One that sounded like he was struggling to squash away.

The Doctor's eyes went wide and his hands were quick to snap off Jacob's shoulders and fly into the air in a surrendering way, he backed up with a stumble over his heels while apologizing over and over again before nervously wringing his hands against his stomach, eyes flashing everywhere but Jacob, "I will let you… be… excuse me?"

Before Jacob could say another word the Doctor was out the door in a flash and racing through the halls to try and find the safety of his console room, then he stopped when his mind cleared. Looking around the halls of his Tardis he frowned.

Where was he?

 **-DW-**

Standing underneath the lukewarm water, Jacob pressed his forehead against the wall and clenched his jaw so hard veins could be seen in his neck and forehead, his face became red with mortification as he thought about what the Doctor told him.

Glancing down he checked if the cum was gone, when he saw most of it was washed away by the water he grabbed the soap and did his best to scrub everything, Jacob almost scraped a full layer of skin off as he washed his thigh's over and over again. And when he felt a crawling feeling anywhere else he would scrape at it with his nails.

Then he stopped.

Staring at the wall with a glass-eyed look and wheezing, Jacob let the soap fall to the ground. He paid it no mind as it slid away for his attention was all on his pulsing manhood. Gripping it between his hands he pumped it slowly at first before picking up his pace, panting desperately Jacob clenched his eyes shut and swam through the lust.

Opening his mouth wide he came with a deep roar, before bowing his head so the water cascaded onto the back of his neck, opening his eyes slightly Jacob eyed his manhood through his lashes. It was still hard. Holding his hands around his shaft be began to roll his hips before thrusting as if into someone.

Roaring again he came then gave a aggravated sound as he felt his shaft not go down even a little, each release gave him a moment of relief but the second it stopped he was thrown back into the lust. He needed more, so much more.

While pumping and thrusting into one hand Jacob rubbed his balls in a palm, his head jerked backwards at the pleasure that ran through him and he moved his hands rougher and with more desperation. In the fuzz of his desire he didn't hear the door open.

What he did hear was the Doctor saying a polite curse before calling out just before his release began to tumble down onto him, "I am terribly sorry Mr. Reeves but it seems my Tardis is making me run a loop…" The Doctor went quiet when he heard the gasping moan and tensed up, he began to turn red when the room was filled with the sounds of water and heavy gasping.

Inside the shower booth Jacob put a cum covered hand near his head and tried to gulp back breaths, his foggy eyes looked wildly around as if trying to find a way to escape the embarrassment he was feeling… along with the want for the Doctor to come a just little closer. To speak once more…

Almost as if being drawn in by a string tied to Jacob's thoughts, the Doctor halted at the booth door and looked over it. His eyes were wide as he took in the sight of Jacob pressing against the wall, one hand gripping his shaft and legs spread so his balls where visible.

"Blimey…!" Slowly Jacob peered over his shoulder, it was almost as if his desire swirling eyes snapped the Doctor into his seemingly thoughtless action. He opened the door and stepped into the water behind Jacob fully clothed, eyes transfixed to the quivering muscles of his back.

"Doctor…?" Jacob gave a gasping moan as the Doctor pressed against his back causing the wet clothing to rub against his sensitive skin, two new, warm hands wrapped around his shaft and a chin laid on his shoulder. Peering down as he stroked the weeping tip and twisted a hand around the shaft, the Doctor watched closely to every twitch.

His eyes were focused on his task as he rubbed and stroked his hands everywhere, sending the one on the shaft down to run across the back of Jacob's hand, that clenched tightly at his base still, to palm at his soft balls before returning the hand to its former task.

His eyes dilated when Jacob came, arching into him with a loud moaning cry, his arse grinding against his own manhood making it throb and strain against his wet pants. The Doctor moaned before Jacob, blinded by lust and impatience, spun out of his arms and pressed him face first into the wet wall. Roughly a pair of hands tore at his pants and their holsters, causing the button to fling off with a pop and the holsters to snap undone.

Unable to speak the Doctor struggled out of his shoes and pants and kicked them against the wall beside him with a wet slap, as he did this Jacob's hands ripped at his shirt causing more buttons to come off, leaving only two buttons and his bowtie around his neck.

Hands ran up the Doctor's chest making his head flick upwards against Jacob's shoulder and his opened his mouth wide to moan up into the water gushing down on him. With frustrated hands he blindly reached out to turn it off, his hand sliding across the wall before it hit the taps.

It took a while to turn them off because every time Jacob pinched at his hard nipples and sucked at his pulse hard enough to bruise the Doctor's body became a lax, shivering mass with no upper body strength. With his lips pressed against the glossy wall and almost glued to it with his drool as Jacob grinded into the back of his balls.

"Mr… Jacob…" The Doctor moaned and turned his head to look at the man with one, droopy eye that whirled with his own lust, reaching down Jacob wrapped a hand around his half hard manhood and slowly stroked it making the Doctor gasp and press harder against the wall.

Reaching back, the Doctor pressed two fingers into his arse and pumped them, occasionally spreading his fingers to stretch the tight muscle. Looking down with hazy eyes Jacob noticed what he was doing and curiously pressed inside two of his own fingers making the Doctor cry out with strange glee.

Together they stroked and curled their fingers inside the warm hole until they could stretch it wide, pulling out their fingers they both got prepared. The Doctor put his hands against the wall and pushed off slightly so he could bend over. Behind him Jacob moaned and let his head roll onto a shoulder at the sight.

"Jacob I need more…" The Doctor's forceful voice was watery as he struggled to swallow through his panting and mouthwatering pleasure, hearing the hunger in his voice made Jacob almost gnaw off his tongue.

"Yes sir." He moaned deeply, his words made the Doctor flinch but it went unnoticed.

Spreading the Doctor's arse cheeks wide with his thumbs while clamping his hands onto the mans arse with tight fingers, Jacob positioned his tip in the right spot after a few tries and sighed as he pressed inside, sliding all the way inside without a problem.

Moaning simultaneously, the two men stilled as flashes sparked behind their eyelids, before Jacob began to move his hips. Pulling out almost all the way, Jacob spread his legs a little more and bent his knees to power forward. His hips and balls slapped against the Doctor's with a loud sound, muffling their deep groans.

Repeating that action sent a shiver up Jacob's spine, forcefully he opened his eyes as much as he could to look down at the wet jacket and shirt covered back. Feeling annoyed for some reason at the sight he reached up and tore the clothing from the Doctor so the fabric hung off his arms in tatters, revealing his dripping back. It was almost impossible to think that it was a man he was thrusting into, same gender relationships were not… welcome.

Which was why he always looked at Rocky from the distance. A man he desired since the first day Rocky was stationed to be his guard, the man to keep Jacob safe as he pulled injured to safety.

A man who was gone now. The thought sent a sad shock through him causing him to pause, not liking him halting the Doctor gave a loud, deep groan of frustration. It snapped Jacob back to the present.

Running his eyes across the expanse of the mans back, Jacob thought over and over, 'This is the Doctor, he is the one I am inside, the only one willing to let me inside.' Tightening his hips Jacob began to thrust faster and with more vigor making the Doctor give a small sound of surprise.

"Hm… Jacob…" Hearing his name Jacob held on tighter to the Doctor's backside and bent over so he could run his tongue experimentally across the mans shoulder blades. When that was welcomed with appreciative moans Jacob began to suck and bite at the skin, making the damp flesh to go red and be covered in welted teeth marks.

When every inch of where he could place his mouth was covered in bites, Jacob sucked at the skin at the junction where shoulder met neck and ran his hands around the Doctor's hips drawing out a beautiful moan. Then when Jacob rubbed his hands across the hard shaft between the Doctor's thighs, he jerked his hips backwards and writhed on his toes.

Rubbing his hands across the shaft and balls with open palms, Jacob felt his release coming on. There were flashing lights that speckled his eyes and his face was burning like he was holding his breath for a long time, his hands twitched tightly on the Doctor as he felt it.

Holding on tightly to the Doctor's balls and shaft Jacob came, and even as his manhood released its bursts of cum he continued to thrust. A hoarse screaming sound was coming from the Doctor as he came shortly after, filling Jacob's palms with his essence, but he quickly grew hard again as Jacob rode him through the mind blowing pleasure that stirred in his navel.

"Doctor… don't know how… I will need… until…" Jacob moaned against the Doctor's neck as he could barely strain out making the words skip, knowing what he was getting at made the Doctor release an exhausted moan.

"Keep going…" He managed to reply in a guttural voice, "Take me as many times... as you need…"

Moaning in thanks, Jacob kissed the back of the Doctor's neck and squeezed his eyes closed, his eyebrow almost became one with how deeply he frowned and he was quickly rearing up on another release. His burning ears were filled with moans, gasps and the wet sucking as he drove into the Doctor's cum filled arse.

It filled the room and bounced back at them making it sound like there were multiple versions of them inside the bathroom, the Doctor gasped loudly making his voice crack across the walls and felt his arms struggle to hold his body weight up.

Seeing the Doctor's hands sliding and trying to grasp onto the slick wall the man pounding into him paused, gripped his throat and brought him upright, without pulling out Jacob backed them out of the shower booth and lowered the Doctor's torso to the benches so he was on his hands and knees.

Lifting one knee up onto the bench while keeping the other firm on the ground, Jacob moaned at the new angle and agitated his bottom lip between his teeth. Finding this new position very pleasing, as it allowed Jacob to slide inside and hit a place the Doctor didn't even realize was inside his body making him moan and grow slack.

The Doctor came first this time, followed by Jacob and as before the man didn't slow down making the Doctor give a deep sighing moan. His eyes rolled about the foggy room and saliva glossed his cheek as he pressed it against the bench. As he became weak his mind felt each thrust, every vein, the warmth of cum that filled him, everything against his swelling walls.

Cum dripped down his thighs as Jacob came again and again… and again, his thrusting slowing down a bit as he felt exhaustion suddenly hovering over his shoulders, impending for that final release that would make him finally feel respite.

It took one more release from Jacob for the Doctor to come again, his body twitched and shivered as he faded in and out of unconsciousness, barely registering the man still thrusting into him. His eyes grew dark around the edges making the room become obscure. He could barely see three feet in front of him.

"Jacob…" He whimpered as he could no longer hold open his eyes, "… Jacob I can't… Argh!"

Teeth latched onto the Doctor's neck and a pair of fingers pressing into his drooling mouth cutting off his words as Jacob came again, his thrusting was now slowed right down to weary motions of his hips, his breath was heaving heavily against the Doctor's sweaty skin sending a shiver down his spine.

It felt like forever until Jacob was able to come again with the slow rocking pace, but when he did that impending exhaustion hit him on the head making him flop heavily against the Doctor's back, his arms dangling as he went unconscious. The man beneath grunted but couldn't work up the energy to move, he gasped around Jacob's fingers and sucked at them before using his tongue to push them out so he could swallow.

"Finally finished?" Said a voice that sent a chill down the Doctor's back. He looked over with fuzzy eyes as Amy and Rory stood there staring, against him snores vibrated his skin. Jacob's manhood still hilted deep inside, though now finally limp.

"… Amy… I… explain…" The Doctor tried to slur out his words weakly but the red haired woman turned her attention away, her hands clenching the now cold tea she had made for the Doctor tightly in trembling hands.

"I leave them to you darling." She told Rory before walking away on quick steps, Rory looked at her back then to the two naked men who were still joined together as if he wanted to run after her. The man gaped like a fish before clearing his throat and coming over to them, grabbing a couple of dry towels on the way.

Looking down at the barely aware Doctor and the heavy looking Jacob he muttered angrily to himself, "I can't believe this…" With clenched teeth he pulled Jacob up with arms under his armpits. The man flinched when the Doctor moaned as the limp manhood slid out of him causing cum to bubble out, "EW!"

Flopping Jacob against the wall Rory grabbed a towel and dried the man so he wasn't dripping then lifted him up with arms under his armpits again, Rory backed up on shuffling feet and dragged the bigger man out of the bathroom and down the hall. The Tardis sent him to a room he didn't recognize. One that didn't have those damn bunk beds that he and Amy had to suffer with.

It was simple with a double bed, across one wall there were shelves, rows and rows of them covered in small objects and photographs. After struggling Jacob into the bed by standing onto it and pulling him up, Rory examined each photo and felt a tight knot in his throat.

Were these all his companions? There were hundreds of them, most were women, and some were women and men together like him and Amy. There were one or two pictures of men alone with the Doctor but that was rare.

Rory smiled when he spotted one with him and Amy, it was in a place of honor on the bedside table. Lifting it Rory examined his wife, her face was happy, and even if it was a photo Rory felt his mouth spread wider. Placing the picture back in its spot he left to collect the Doctor.

Finding the Doctor unconscious Rory treated him the same as he had with Jacob before dragging his slump body through the halls into the same room. It was easier to lift the Doctor's light body onto the bed then it had with Jacob, with a nod Rory did one more course to the bathroom and back again to gather their clothes. Well Jacobs clothes were fine, the Doctor's needed to be disposed off…

When all was done he left them to rest, and deal with what comes afterwards on their own.

And he needed to tell Amy that the Doctor did indeed have his own bedroom and did NOT sleep in the control room all the time… and help her over the shock of seeing her 'brother' in an embrace with another man.

 **-DW-**

Jacob's head twitched upwards from his position on his stomach snapping him out of his war stricken dreams, his eyes flashed at the door then around the room. Quickly remembering every event that led him here and wondered how he got in the different environment then turned his head to the form wrapped around his side, with legs and arms.

The Doctor was latching onto Jacob with his head tucked into the man's shoulder, he was breathing steadily and it made Jacob reluctant to move, fearing he would wake the slumbering man. Lowering back down to the pillow he gazed at the Doctor's face.

Carefully he brought his arm that was pinned between the Doctor's body out and around the man's hips to rest his warm palm on his lower back, gently he stroked there with his fingers and waited to see how the Doctor would react. He felt trepidation.

It took a while for the Doctor to finally frown as he slowly woke up, by then Jacob had his eyes closed and in a strange awake-sleeping stage, like he was on the edge of falling asleep again. The sound and feeling of sucked in air against his chin made him jump, eyes flashing open. His pupils shrunk into small dots as his brain thought there was danger.

At his sudden motion the Doctor skidded backwards across the bed away from Jacob, he vanished as he fell off. His loud cry of pain as he landed on his backside was sharp through the air, followed by a pained whine.

Blinking at the empty space beside him and feeling amazed at how fast the Doctor moved, Jacob waited for the mans head to pop back over the beds edge. When it did his eyes were wide, "I… ah… what time is it?"

Jacob looked along the walls while swallowing the tight feeling in his throat, until he spotted something that looked like a clock, its numerals were impossible to read but he estimated the time by the hands, "About two in the morning, I think?"

The Doctor's eyes flashed up to the clock he received hundreds of years ago from a Timelord friend, he winced both at the memory and also the time. "Not only two in the morning… two in the morning AFTER. We have slept a whole day!"

Clearing his throat Jacob pushed himself upright with a groan as his muscles locked up, he froze in the sit-up pose, as he couldn't move more then a foot from the beds surface. Using the bed, the Doctor wobbled to his feet and fell face first into the bed causing his arse to stick into the air in a humorous position.

Through his unclear ears Jacob heard the Doctor speaking into his bed, the words muffled and almost incoherent, "Never been like this before…" The Doctor, in all his years and relationships had never been unable to move, maybe it was the after affect of having a male partner rather then female… while having a male body. Or was it because they went at it more then a couple of times?

"I hear you…" Mumbled Jacob as he managed to roll onto his back making the bed bounce and the Doctor to grunt in slight discomfort, "That was a first."

With a cramped neck the Doctor looked up and blinked at Jacob, his expression like he had been hit over the head, "Have you never been with a guy before?" Minus the men who tried you at the black market, he thought but didn't say. The Doctor prayed Jacob would not think about that ever again.

"No, it isn't very tolerable where I come from." Oblivious to the Doctor's thoughts Jacob stared at the roof before looking down at him with drained eyes, this had been the best sleep he had in a while, on a proper bed and not a bedroll on the hard ground that was shared by other medical soldiers… surrounded by dying men and his medical team hurrying back and forth. Each sleep lasting mere minutes at a time.

The Doctor scrunched up his face and frowned as if he had just realized something very important, "That's right… you're from…" Giving a sigh he forced himself up onto the bed and flopped as his arms gave out like jelly, "Homosexuality is still looked upon with distaste even in Amy and Rory's time… but you were during the Hitler..."

"Rory said your ship, the Tardis, it travels through time?" Said Jacob when the Doctor went quiet. Inside he burned with distress, what happened to his men… to Rocky? Did any of them survive? Was there anything left of them?

"And space, any time or planet you desire." Mumbled the Doctor with a fond smile making Jacob give his own, slowly the Doctor opened his eyes to look up at him and almost flushed at the others smile directed at him, "I admit even I haven't done anything like this. Not in any of my regenerations…"

Flushing when he realized he must have taken the Doctor's… butt-virginity, Jacob quickly thought of another discussion and tilted his head making the Doctor's eyes flicker across his shoulder and neck, "Regenerations?"

"Long story best left for another time…" Ever so slowly the Doctor roll until he was against Jacob's side, the man went tense as the Doctor threw an arm over his stomach, curled a leg around one of his and tucked his head onto his chest. The Doctor spoke in a slightly commanding voice as he drifted away, "Get some more rest… Jacob. You need it."

"Yes sir."

"And don't call me sir." The Doctor sent him a tired glare making a small smile to curl at Jacob's lips, the Doctor blink at them with glossy eyes and forgot his glare. In a deep purr that went straight to the man's sensitive area Jacob whispered back.

"Yes… sir."


End file.
